Quédate
by Kiryhara
Summary: Si, está bien, él lo admitía; ella estaba loca y un poco rota, y él estaba ridículamente enamorado de ella. Pero ya no importaba si lo admitía para si mismo o para cualquier otra persona. De todas formas ya era tarde.
1. Primera parte

**Bueno, es sorprendente como yo ando comenzando fics nuevos cuando no he terminado los otros :v pero que más da, así soy y así me amo. Igual, este ya está fríamente calculado y estructurado así que no debería tomarme más de una semana en terminarlo. No va a ser muy largo, pienso que ni siquiera pasará de los 5 capítulos. Incluso pude haberlo subido de una sola vez, pero siento como que eso le quitaría esencia al fic y no se disfrutaría como se debe.**

 **Bien, esto se ubica antes de los acontecimiento de la segunda película de Gintama, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó con el Shogun (intento no llorar). Así que Gin no está, La Yorozuya está rota y el Shinsengumi escapa por su vida (?) xD puede tomarse como un semi-Au, si así lo quieren :D**

 **Advertencia: algunas insinuaciones sexuales. Nada explícito y en realidad no se mencionará nada por lo que no valga la pena leer. **

**Disclaimer: Nada, nadita, nada es mío. Sólo esta historia.**

* * *

 **Primera parte.**

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos ante la luz ruda del sol que se filtraba por la ventana de lo que, por ahora, llamaba habitación. No es como que tuviera muchas opciones en donde alojarse después de todo.

¿Tan rápido había amanecido?

Pensó que había visto lo último del sol cuando cerró los ojos y se puso su antifaz apenas unas horas antes—4 horas, para se exactos—. Se arrastró dentro de las sábanas y alejó la cabeza en un intento por volver a quedarse dormido, pero los malditos rayos estaban cayendo sobre él incluso a través de las sábanas, casi como si alguien hubiera levantado la ventana sin preguntarle. Se pasó un brazo por la cara en su último esfuerzo por bloquear cualquier rastro de luz—aun llevando el antifaz puesto—, pero no tuvo éxito. Sin embargo, antes de realmente verificar si la jodida ventana estaba abierta, alguien lo empujó por el costado y sacudió su brazo fuera de su cara. Se quitó el antifaz, a regañadientes, y levantó la cabeza para descubrir que, además de la molesta luz del sol—y en efecto, la ventana estaba abierta—, su mundo de sueños había sido interferido por un Kondo desconsiderado y grosero.

Hombre, que él no había dormido lo suficiente.

—Kondo-san, no deberías mostrarte a la luz del sol, así como así —se suponía que se estaba escondiendo para evitar ser llevado a ejecución, y aunque realmente no había ningún tipo de peligro, a Sougo no se le ocurrió otra cosa más por decir.

—Son las diez de la mañana, Sougo. No puedes pretender dormir todo el día —le habló con una voz increíblemente alegre, a pesar de todo lo feo que habían tenido que vivir. Con eso de que Edo estaba prácticamente desolado, le parecía extraño en estos días que alguien si quiera tuviera una pizca de felicidad.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que el hombre a quien el castaño todavía consideraba su Comandante—a pesar de que el Shinsengumi ya no existiese oficialmente—, hubiese ido en su búsqueda exclusivamente para despertarlo…eso no podía presagiar nada bueno.

—¿Quién dijo que quería dormir todo el día? —su voz aun sonaba somnolienta, lo que desmentía totalmente su argumento.

Kondo se quedó enfrente de él, cruzando posteriormente los brazos en el pecho, estudiándolo con la mirada, dándole ese toque misterioso de padre que todo lo sabe—lo cual era totalmente extraño de ver—. De alguna manera, a Okita no le gustaba a donde se estaban dirigiendo las cosas. Simplemente el hecho de que hiciese actos que no hacía normalmente era suficiente alarma.

—Se que día es hoy, Sougo —anunció solemnemente.

Su cabeza volvió a tocar la almohada, tratando de no darle mucho interés a lo que ya sabía, le diría el hombre mayor. Sabía que día era, no necesitaba que nadie se lo recordara. Sus ojos se estrecharon ante la luz que se filtraba por la ventana. Había pensado en bastantes respuestas para lo que Kondo había dicho, pero simplemente no se sintió dispuesto a expresar nada en ese momento. Lo único que quería era dormir.

—Sabes qué día es hoy, ¿verdad, Sougo? —si lo sabía el mismísimo Kondo, que despistado si era, ¿cómo no iba a saberlo él?

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Simplemente no tenía ganas de que eso le importara en lo absoluto.

—¿Y qué importa? —dijo, despreocupado. No le encontraba sentido alguno a tener ese tipo de conversación tan temprano en la mañana. Era demasiado temprano para que las cosas no tuvieran sentido. Las diez en punto, en el mundo de Okita Sougo, se clasificaba como primera hora de la mañana. Nunca había sido un tipo madrugador de todas formas.

—No lo sé —respondió su superior —. Lo que vayas a hacer, es lo importante.

Se rindió a su objetivo de tratarse de esconder bajo las sábanas y se levantó por fin de la cama. No serviría de nada intentar no prestarle atención a lo que Kondo estaba diciendo. Cuando se ponía en modo "escucha lo que te digo porque es algo serio", era especialmente difícil deshacerse de él. Okita extendió entonces la mano y tomó una liga para el cabello y, bajo la atenta mirada del otro hombre, hizo un peinado improvisado y posteriormente lo ató en su ya acostumbrada coleta.

—Kondo-san, realmente no me importa —expresó, mientras buscaba un poco de su ropa para vestirse apropiadamente. No es que se pudiera dar el lujo de un baño por el momento, de todas formas. En esos tiempos, lo único que realmente debía importar era sobrevivir.

Tampoco fue como que Kondo le creyó ante su declaración, porque él siguió mirándolo de esa forma que a él no le gustaba. —Bueno, por alguna razón sentí que debía venir ya que podrías necesitar a alguien con quien hablar.

—Hablo con todos ustedes todo el tiempo —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —lo sabía, pero no quería hacerle sentir compasión a las personas que lo rodeaban. ¿Qué tan patético podría llegar a ser eso? —Sougo…

Él no pudo resolver esto sin dar alguna declaración contundente y dar por terminado el tema, evidentemente. Kondo estaba siendo insistente, y Okita ya estaba harto de ese juego. Comenzó a recorrer vagamente la habitación en busca de sus zapatos.

—Simplemente no es lo que piensas, Kondo-san. Ella y yo nunca fuimos en serio. Sólo estábamos… —tuvo la repentina necesidad de parar en este punto, puesto que no sabía que decir realmente. ¿Qué es lo que demonios estaban haciendo ellos en primer lugar?

Kondo esperó por la terminación de la oración, pero cuando esta no llegó, decidió no presionar más. —Sougo, sabes que eres un buen mentiroso, pero incluso ahora, estás haciéndolo terriblemente.

Nunca pensó que lo elogiarían por mentir bien, mucho menos su superior. —No estoy mintiendo —espetó, agradecido de que su voz aun sonara con total indiferencia —. Ella y yo sólo estábamos pasando el rato en este mundo lleno de porquería. Siempre hemos sido rivales y eso nunca cambió —rivales que habían tenido relaciones sexuales un par de veces, claro, pero eso apenas y contaba y no se lo haría saber a Kondo tampoco.

Quizá Kondo había esperado que el muchacho se quebrara; enojo, amargura, llanto…cualquier cosa menos aquella indiferencia con que pretendía manejar todo lo que le dolía. Porque lo sabía. Lo conocía mejor que nadie, y entendía que, tras su rostro estoico, estaba lleno de preocupación y tristeza. Empero, el muro que había levantado para protegerlo de cualquier daño esta vez había sido bastante sólido.

Decidió que lo dejaría en paz, por el momento. —Bien, nos reuniremos en un momento para definir a donde iremos ahora. Me temo que ya nos han localizado —caminando hacia la puerta, puso su mano sobre su hombro y lo apretó un poco, para después seguir su camino y abandonar el lugar.

Bueno, Sougo habría tenido que levantarse eventualmente de todos modos, así que agradeció al final la interrupción de su sueño. Tenía que ir a echarle un vistazo a la zona y asegurarse que realmente no les estaban pisando los talones para poder capturar a Kondo. Además, debían reunirse con la princesa—exprincesa, realmente—para después ir con los rebeldes Joui y seguir planeando La estrategia para derrocar al gobierno.

Si lograba hacerlo todo rápido, podía hacerse un poco de tiempo para él, y gastarlo durmiendo y así no tener que pensar en nada. Pensar ahora era como su peor enemigo.

Y no es como que él estuviera preocupado ni nada para tener la necesidad de evitar pensar. ¿Por qué debería estarlo? Era la vida de China. Ella decía que mierda hacia y él no tenía por qué meterse en eso. Si ella había decidido de pronto que lo mejor para ella era abandonar la Tierra, pues era muy su problema.

¿Qué tenía eso que ver con él de todas formas? ¿Por qué Kondo hacía tanto alboroto por algo tan estúpido?

En lo que a él respecta, China le valía un carajo.

* * *

 **Datos random: iba a escribir esto desde el punto de vista de Kagura (después de que me decidiera a que esta idea iba a ser destinaba para este fandom), y cuando ya tenía media página escrita, lo borré y cambié todo porque no sentía a Kagura para nada. Como ya he dicho muchas veces antes, se me hace más fácil personificar el punto de vista de Sougo que el de Kagura, por lo que la mayoría del fic (por no decir todo) será desde su punto de vista.**

 **Otra cosa. No terminará en nada triste, se los aseguro, jajajaja. Así que lean con confianza.**

 **Los capítulos van a variar en extensión. Aunque no creo que ninguno se pase de las 2500 palabras. Es poco probable.**

 **Bien, con esto los dejo. Me he pegado una trasnochada horrenda y tengo mucho sueño.**


	2. Segunda parte

**Ayer dormí todo el día xD y cuando desperté (ya en la noche), me dio mucha pereza completar y subir el capítulo a pesar de ya tenerlo casi listo, por lo que sólo volteé la almohada y seguí durmiendo :v pero bueno, aquí está la siguiente parte. Mañana publicaré la que sigue. Actualizaré cada día hasta que el fic se acaba :3**

* * *

 **Segunda parte.**

.

.

.

Pasó unos cinco minutos sentado en el césped bajo la sombra de un árbol, con su sombrero de paja perfectamente bien puesto para que cubriera la mitad de su rostro y así evitar personas molestas que lo reconocieran y eventualmente surgiera un enfrentamiento igualmente molesto. Esperar a la exprincesa de Edo no era de sus actividades favoritas y se aburría con rapidez, pero no tenía algo mejor en lo cual se pudiese concentrar por el momento, más que aguardar por la llegada de quien él consideraba, era la única persona de la realeza, viva, a la que pudiese rendir respeto sincero.

Cuando finalmente sintió la presencia de dicha chica acercándose a él, dejó de arrancar el pasto a su alrededor, para posteriormente hacer el ademán de pararse. Sin embargo, Soyo fue más rápida y se sentó justo a su lado, suspirando después. Sougo entonces olvidó lo de pararse, y se reacomodó nuevamente en su lugar, comenzando a cortar el césped otra vez. El silencio que se generó no fue para nada incómodo. Al contrario, Okita disfrutaba sinceramente de lo callada que podría llegar a ser la princesa. Simplemente se quedaban allí, disfrutando de la comodidad y el sonido de lo que les rodeaba.

El silencio fue roto por ella luego de varios minutos. —Hace un día bonito hoy.

No había ninguna razón para responderle verbalmente, pero sintió la necesidad imperiosa y absurda de entablar una conversación que lo mantuviera fuera de su cabeza por un buen rato y, la princesa, en ese momento, era su mejor opción. —Bueno, para un mundo postapocalíptico, tengo que admitir que no está nada mal.

Una pequeña sonrisa se arrastró por sus labios. —Ese humor es muy negro.

Él sólo se reía de la desgracia. Prefería eso a tener que lamentarse sin sentido alguno.

Permanecieron otro rato más en silencio, con sólo el sonido de las manos de Sougo deshierbando la tierra, hasta que Soyo decidió pararse de su lugar. El castaño pensó que por fin se movilizarían a donde tenían que ir, pues suponía, los estaban esperando. Sin embargo, la princesa se sentó en la banca, justo frente a él. Después, lo miró fijamente, como si estuviera tratando de averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Empezó a tener el mismo mal presentimiento que tuvo en la mañana con Kondo. Por alguna razón, su cerebro estaba empujando la idea de que ella quería hablar de algo que probablemente no le incumbía y de lo que él realmente no tenía ganas de hablar.

Se replanteó el pensamiento de querer hablar con ella para mantenerse lejos de su mente. Lo único que seguro conseguía era la misma diatriba que le dio su Comandante hacía pocas horas, aunque con ella, podría ser un poco peor. A veces Soyo ni siquiera necesitaba sacarle una sola palabra para saber qué cosas cruzaban por su mente. La chica era bastante perceptiva. Una prueba de ello fue cuando, hace algunos meses, declaró que ella sabía que eventualmente Kagura y él iniciarían un tipo de… bueno, ella usó la palabra "relación", pero eso no era cierto. Okita no lo categorizaría como eso. Por supuesto, él negó rotundamente esa declaración, porque no era del todo cierta. Había media verdad.

Y, una vez él le consultó a China si se había puesto a abrir la boca, ella simplemente dijo que no tenía necesidad de andar divulgando su vida privada.

Era verdaderamente molesto que Soyo siguiese escudriñándolo de esa forma, y estuvo tentado a decirle que se detuviera, pero ella abrió la boca para decir algo.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí, Okita-san?

La pregunta lo descolocó por completo. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? En realidad, prefirió hacerse el tonto y fingir que no entendía el contexto de aquel cuestionamiento.

—Te estoy esperando para ir y reunirnos con-

—No me refiero a eso —por supuesto, como buena mentirosa que era ella, podía detectar una mala mentira a una milla de distancia —. Sabes que es lo que quiero decir y honestamente no creo que justamente hoy, este sea el lugar en donde debas estar.

¿Qué era lo que esperaba que hiciera entonces?

Estuvo tentando a quitarse el sombrero y dejar que lo reconocieran para que lo arrestaran. Así no tendría que aguantar ese tipo de conversaciones que robaban poco a poco su energía y ganas de hacer cualquier otra cosa. Era realmente molesto y agotador. Se resignó a decirle lo mismo que le había dicho a Kondo, y lo mismo que planeaba decirle a cualquier otra persona que le preguntara sobre el asunto de la ida de China de la Tierra.

—No me importa —declaró, cuidando en tener un poco de tacto en su voz. Después de todo, seguía siendo un tipo de figura de autoridad para él.

Ella, abiertamente, le miró con el ceño fruncido. —Eso no puede ser realmente cierto.

—Bueno, lo es —no quería declarar más sobre el asunto. De verdad, ¿esto era un tipo de conspiración o qué?

—Y luego dices que la cruel desalmada soy yo.

—¿Así que soy desalmado? —no era una sorpresa escuchar eso. No creía que fuese una buena persona.

—Bastante. No tienes corazón —ella admitió, lo cual le dio un poco de gracia, puesto que no había titubeado al decir aquello —. Sabes, llámame cursi, pero creí que estarías con el corazón roto. Estaba lista para prestarte mi hombro en caso de que quisieras llorar.

Esta vez si soltó una carcajada. Él no podía con esto. ¿Qué estaba pasando exactamente? ¿La princesa quería que él soltara algún tipo de emoción? —No esperabas que hiciera eso realmente, ¿o sí?

Soyo rodó los ojos. —No —dijo de inmediato, para después cambiar su expresión a una parecida a la nostalgia —. Kagura-chan tampoco lo hizo —declaró en voz baja.

Nadie se la había mencionado—por lo menos no abiertamente—durante ese día. Y por supuesto, Okita no estaba dispuesto a escuchar que era lo que había hecho o no la chica de cabello bermellón al respecto. Sin embargo, no pudo encontrar su voz para decirle a Soyo—diplomáticamente, por supuesto—que mantuviera la boca cerrada. Que él no quería saber nada de China.

—Le pedí que no se fuera. Necesitamos su fuerza para la pelea, pero ella simplemente insistió en que era algo que tenía que hacer. Ni siquiera me dio una razón válida. Kagura-chan es tan terca.

Por supuesto, no podía ser de otra forma. China era un orangután que no entendía ni escuchaba razones.

La verdad nunca pensó que llegaría el día en el que él encontraría la presencia de la princesa un poco molesta e irritante. Esos ojos marrones hablaban por si solos. Prácticamente le exigían que intentara hablar con ella. ¿Por qué creía, erróneamente, que, si él hacía eso, Kagura entonces cambiaría de parecer?

La pelinegra decidió exteriorizar lo que sus ojos habían estando gritándole. —Si hablas con ella-

—Es innecesario, y además no me interesa, en lo más mínimo, lo que ese simio quiera o no hacer —nunca pensó en interrumpir algún discurso dado por la exprincesa, pero ya no quería seguir hablando de ese tema.

La chica levantó una ceja. —¿Entonces estás bien con que Kagura-chan se vaya?

Decidió que ya había tenido suficiente con ese tema. Chasqueó la lengua, irritado. ¿Acaso era el día de meterse con Okita Sougo? —Estoy bien con eso. ¿Por qué debería importarme en todo caso?

Sonaba molesto, y eso provocó algunas alarmas en Soyo. Por supuesto que le afectaba más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a admitirle al mundo. ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado con ellos dos? Kagura también le había dicho que, si a él no le importaba, ¿por qué debía interesarle a ella? Eran demasiado orgullosos para darse cuenta de lo mucho que se necesitaban el uno al otro.

La forma en la que la chica lo miró le dijo directamente que sabía que nada de lo que dijo era cierto. Las cejas de Sougo se inclinaron un poco hacia abajo. No entendía la necesidad de Soyo de curiosear y ser entrometida, esperando grandes dramas donde no había ninguno.

¿Dónde diablos un hombre podría tener un poco de paz mental?

La escuchó suspirar, para después verla ponerse de pie. —Vamos, Okita-san. Estoy segura de que nos esperan.

El hombre asintió y se incorporó, caminando a paso lento por delante de ella. Por fin habían dado por finalizado el tema "China", pero, dentro de su cabeza, pensar en ella una y otra vez era lo único que hacía.


	3. Tercera parte

**Tercera parte.**

.

.

.

Con la movilización temprana del Shinsengumi hacia otro lugar, Sougo no tuvo mucho tiempo para descansar aquella mañana. Habían hablado con Katsura y su séquito, Kondo había dado su punto de vista, la princesa también había hablado—aprobando o desaprobando. Se había vuelto en una buena estratega con el tiempo—, y él, a pesar de querer prestar atención a todo, no se dio cuenta de absolutamente nada. Era como si estuviera allí, y al mismo tiempo no. Supo que la reunión se había acabado cuando Yamazaki le dijo que ellos se irían primero para no levantar sospechas.

Bueno, si hubiesen llegado a la conclusión de generar algún ataque, él luego preguntaría.

Cuando encontraron un sitio decente—dentro de todas las ruinas de Edo—Sougo pensó que podría pasar el resto del día entrenando. Y lo habría hecho; verdaderamente estaba planeando hacerlo, pero el clima estaba más que agradable—ni muy caluroso, ni demasiado frío—y la opción de no entrenar e irse a dormir estaban abiertas a su disposición. No había dormido nada la noche anterior y pensó que lo merecía. Sin si quiera pensarlo mucho, sus pies se dirigieron hacia alguna parte alejada de todos los demás miembros del Shinsengumi. Se encontró sobre el techo del lugar en donde pasarían la noche.

Era tranquilo. Pasaría un montón de tiempo sin hacer nada. Eso era todo lo que hacía falta para hacerlo feliz.

Okita Sougo era un hombre sencillo. O eso creía él. Si, le gustaba ser sádico con las personas; era un mal nacido sin corazón a quien no le temblaban las manos para asesinar, pero realmente no era nada complicado de entender o satisfacer. Necesitaba muy, muy poco para sobrevivir en la vida, y le gustaba que fuera así. No quería—nunca lo quiso, de hecho—que su felicidad dependiera de algo que fuera difícil de conseguir.

No quería que nada le complicara la existencia.

 _—Sádico…_

Escuchar aquella voz dentro de su cabeza le daban ganas de volarse los sesos.

Se giró, quedando en una posición que le fuera mucho más cómoda para intentar dormir. Sin embargo, cuando cerró los ojos, una serie de imágenes—mejor categorizadas como recuerdos—inundaron su mente.

Recordó la imagen de China en el pasillo sombrío de lo que antes había sido la Yorozuya. Acorrucada, con las piernas flexionadas y la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas. Ella estaba vulnerable, frágil, triste…rota. No recordaba realmente por qué se encontraba él ahí, pero si recordó que ella le dijo que se largara y él no lo hizo. Lo que hizo fue acercarse y, con la idea clara de que él era un sádico y no consolaba a nadie, desenvainó su espada y se precipitó a atacarla. Por supuesto, él sabía que ella tenía unos reflejos de admirar y no se dejaría atravesar por su katana.

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! —gritó, y por supuesto, como no había podido ser de otra forma, Kagura le atacó con su paraguas.

A pesar de que la sala de la Yorozuya no era muy grande para que allí tuviera lugar una pelea, eso no les importó mucho. Él esquivó cada ataque, contraatacando cuando veía la oportunidad. Cuando la tuvo acorralada, elevó su espada para poner la punta contra su garganta.

—Yo gano, China —escupió sin tacto ni amabilidad, mientras la miraba sin expresar nada y ella le devolvía la mirada, pero expresando mucho.

Los ojos azules, contra todo pronóstico—y contra la voluntad de Kagura, también—se llenaron de lágrimas, las cuales comenzaron a caer a lo largo de las mejillas de la Yato.

Casi inmediatamente ella elevó sus manos para limpiar su cara. —Esto es demasiado patético. ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo justo ahora? Y delante de ti, de todas las personas. Yo no soy tan débil para hacer esto —poco a poco se fue arrastrando contra la pared, hasta llegar a sentarse en el suelo.

La espada fue perdiendo altura, hasta que finalmente fue retirada. Sougo no era bueno con las palabras de consuelo, y tampoco creía que Kagura estuviese esperando algún intento—fallido—por darle ánimo. Sin embargo, cuando la vio llorar y limpiando sus lágrimas inútilmente, tuvo la necesidad de decirle algo, lo que fuera.

Ella seguía con la cabeza gacha, ocultando su rostro en sus manos. Okita se acuclilló, levantando lentamente la mano derecha y, sin saber realmente que demonios era lo que hacía, terminó acariciándole la cabeza bermellón, atrayéndola poco a poco hasta que la tuvo pegada a su pecho. Le sorprendió que no chistara ni intentara alejarlo. Eso demostraba lo desmoronada que estaba.

—A veces la gente llora —comenzó a decirle, casi susurrando —, pero no porque sean débiles. Lo hacen porque llevan demasiado tiempo siendo fuertes. Así que está bien, China. Sólo por esta vez, llora todo lo que quieras.

Y así lo hizo. Oh, él estuvo horas eternas en aquel suelo en el frío de la noche con la Yato acurrucada en su pecho. Ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento fue que él la abrazó—muy seguramente en busca de calor—, o cuando fue que ella le correspondió el abrazo. Lo que si recordaba con lujo de detalle y total nitidez fue que una cosa llevó a la otra y ahí estaban, a pocos centímetros de unir sus labios y hacer algo que probablemente les causaría a los dos muchos dolores de cabeza después.

Y ella sabía eso. China podía ser despistada, pero no era estúpida. Y, maldita sea, él ni siquiera intentó alejarse cuando fue ella quien cerró la brecha que separaba sus bocas, y tampoco hizo nada cuando ella se presionó contra la pared, arrastrándolo a él consigo, y no le importó el hecho de que sus manos comenzaron a moverse desde su espalda a sus caderas y después a sus piernas, acariciando la piel increíblemente suave y cálida, tirando de ella hacia su ingle. Estaba asombrado por el hecho de que ella estaba dejándolo a él hacer eso.

El beso se rompió y entonces el rubí y el zafiro se encontraron; ambos nublados de lujuria. Ambos querían. Ambos se dejaron enredar en eso y por supuesto, Okita sabía, sus actos traerían consecuencias luego, y creyó que debió haber hecho caso a la voz de la razón que le decía que se detuviera, pero no lo hizo.

Acostado sobre el techo, volvió a ponerse en posición supino, sacudiéndose mentalmente y trató de fingir para sí mismo que esa serie de imágenes no habían pasado por su mente. No era que quisiera evitar pensar en China—se había dado cuenta de que eso se había convertido, para él, en algo imposible—, era solo que los pensamientos sobre ella requerían más energía de la que él quería gastar en ese momento. Probablemente había sido un error intentar estar solo y dormir por el resto del día. Necesitaba algo para ocupar su mente. Hacerle bromas pesadas a Yamazaki o intentar matar a Hijikata, tal vez. O un largo almuerzo con todo el Shinsengumi, mientras conversaban de todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Eso era lo que él necesitaba justo ahora.

Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde para detener el tren de sus pensamientos, y su mente estaba atrapada en la imagen de un cuerpo ágil, fuerte y con cabello bermellón. Quizá si se recordaba a sí mismo que China no era tan buena y que realmente tenía más defectos que virtudes, el interés por pensar en ella lo abandonaría.

China era un orangután glotón, era grosera, cochina, mal educada y poco amable en general. Todo el mundo podía ver eso; todo el mundo lo dijo siempre. Era de un conocimiento común. A menos de que ella no hablara con conocidos, era más o menos una perra total—por supuesto, con Sougo no aplicaba, pues ella era una perra total con él a pesar de conocerlo hace mucho. Él no era mejor en todo caso—. Kagura era ruda, brutal y totalmente nada femenina.

 _—Deberías sentirte orgulloso de estar haciendo esto y aquello con semejante belleza._

Siempre fue grotesca para decir las cosas, pues aprendió la mayoría de Gintoki. Pero ella no mentía cuando se catalogaba a sí misma una "belleza". Seguro tenía un cuerpo bonito—perfecto, Sougo se atrevería a decir, aunque solo para si mismo—, y unos ojos muy hermosos. Los más hermosos que hubiese visto.

 _—¿Qué me miras? ¡Para de mirarme, bastardo! ¿Tengo algo en mi cara?_

No importaba por qué lado se viese, Kagura era como un grano en el culo. Además de "bastardo" no lo bajaba.

 _—Di lo que quieras de mí, pero estoy segura de que te aburrirías con cualquier otra chica que no podría partirte el trasero en dos, como lo hago yo._

Ella era 4 años menor que él. Había chicas de su edad—o incluso mayores—que podrían llegar a ser mucho más lindas que Kagura, pero ella tenía razón; a él le gustaba pelear con ella porque sabía que sin importar qué, no le haría daño y tampoco le haría grandes dramas por hacerlo. Pero, eh, ella ni siquiera era humana. No podía existir un punto de comparación, ¿o sí?

 _—Papi una vez me dijo que a veces el amor empieza después de pasar por la cama._

Ahora que lo meditaba, no entendió por qué demonios ella le dijo eso y después lo besó. China era rara, pero era una buena besadora. No le gustaba ser la dominada y eso hacía todo más interesante.

Además de todo, la Yato nunca había parecido haber pensado en él como algo más que un buen momento. No es como que ella hubiese dicho exactamente eso de esa manera—y no es que él lo haya hecho tampoco—, pero en todo el tiempo que habían hablado, peleado, tocado y besado, ella nunca le dijo que lo quería ni nada parecido. Por lo tanto, él concluyó que la bermellón no sentía eso, lo cual estaba bien, porque él tampoco se sentía así en lo absoluto.

No se habían hecho ilusiones el uno con el otro. Ninguna de los dos era del tipo emocional. No iban a ponerse estúpidos, ni a dedicarse palabras de afecto, ni tomarse de las manos mientras caminaban por la calle—y no es como que él pudiese andar libremente por la calle, de todas formas—. Eran sólo un humano y una Amanto que habían tenido relaciones sexuales un par de veces para salir del paso.

No había nada romántico en eso.

No era como si ella se estuviera muriendo de todas formas. Él todavía podría verla si le daba la gana de regresar alguna vez—y si él estaba vivo para entonces—.

 _—Sádico, creo que no hay nada más que me mantenga atada a la Tierra._

Más palabras que no quería recordar y que fingió nunca haber escuchado, o al menos fingió no recordarlas haber escuchado.

Fingió que no le dolieron en lo más mínimo.


	4. Cuarta parte

**Cuarta parte.**

.

.

.

Últimamente comer se le hacía una tarea bastante agobiante. No entendía muy bien por qué, pero la sensación de la comida bajando hacia su estómago no le agradaba mucho; de inmediato sentía nauseas. Sin embargo, se obligaba así mismo a hacerlo porque la comida era algo vital para un ser vivo y en sus planes no estaba morir pronto; no por inanición, claro.

Pensó que tendría una hora de almuerzo tranquila, sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, sin gente ruidosa a su alrededor. No estaba de mucho ánimo para andar aguantando las estupideces de las personas que lo rodeaban. Cómo diablos fue que Kondo, Hijikata y Yamazaki terminaron bajo la misma sombra del mismo árbol que él, estaba más allá de su entendimiento. Por lo visto, estaban ciegos al gran letrero en rojo sobre la cabeza de Sougo que decía: _"Déjenme solo"._

No fue exactamente lo que él esperaba sobre su almuerzo tranquilo, pero si que se pudo entretener echándole un poco de salsa tabasco a la comida de perro de Hijikata. No importaba como se encontrase, Okita molestaría al bastardo si se le presentaba la oportunidad. Yamazaki intentó detener la ira del pelinegro, pero simplemente fue descargada contra él. Kondo quiso detener a Hijikata, pero este ya estaba siguiendo arrancando la vida del otro hombre. Sougo simplemente renunció a fingir que estaba comiendo y apoyó la barbilla en una mano, dejando que una nube de desinterés se asentara sobre él. Levantó su otra mano para quitarse algunos mechones de cabello que estaban cubriendo su rostro, y de repente recordó que China siempre hacía lo mismo.

El castaño se incorporó bruscamente y tomó su bebida tan rápido que derramó un poco de esta sobre el césped. Kondo, Okita notó, lo estaba mirando fijamente con una expresión algo desconcertante en el rostro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó entonces, tratando de sonar desinteresado.

—Nada —dijo, levantando las manos en defensa.

Algo parecía haber ocurrido mientras no prestaba atención, porque ahora estaban Hijikata, Yamazaki—bastante golpeado—y Kondo mirándose entre ellos, en un silencio que no era precisamente cómodo, y había dejado de comer.

—Entonces… —comenzó Hijikata, sacando su cajetilla de cigarrillos del bolsillo, preparándose para encender uno —, escuché que tu novia se va a ir.

¿Es que la tonta de la China publicó su partida en un periódico o qué? al parecer, la conversación en donde trataban de evangelizarlo ya iba a comenzar.

—Ella no es y nunca ha sido mi novia —¿de dónde habían sacado esa conclusión de todos modos? Siempre habían tenido cuidado de no acercarse demasiado en público y actuar como les era acostumbrado. Ciertamente, no le había dicho a nadie que eran…lo que sea que hayan sido, y tampoco podía imaginar a la bermellón gritándoselo al mundo.

Ni siquiera habían sido amigos. ¿Por qué demonios pensaban en eso?

—Claro —el pelinegro rodó los ojos —. Y mis pulmones están muy sanos.

—¿Tanto quieres morir hoy, Hijikata-san?

—Déjalo para otro día —aseguró el hombre.

—Okita-san —llamó Yamazaki —, no te pongas a la defensiva, sólo estamos tratando de hacer que te sientas mejor.

Pues si esa era su intención, lo estaban haciendo muy mal. Claro, la cosa sería diferente si él estuviese tomando su almuerzo sobre la tumba de Hijikata.

El castaño tomó aire para matar a todos. —Nadie tiene por qué hacerme sentir mejor —dijo —. Me siento bien, gracias.

Y, acto seguido, se levantó y se alejó de ellos, sin mirarlos, fingiendo no darse cuenta de las voces que escuchaba tras su espalda. Así que para hacer énfasis en que no le importaba, estiró los brazos sobre él, bostezó, y entrelazó los dedos detrás de la cabeza mientras caminaba. De esa forma les quedaría claro que no había nada de malo en él.

Porque por supuesto, no le pasaba nada.

Una vez que salió a la calle, sin embargo, lo primero que vio fue un cabello bermellón.

Se detuvo en seco, dejó caer las manos y se olvidó brevemente de respirar. ¿Podría ser…?

—¿Okita-san? —Sobresaltado, se dio la vuelta para mirar a Shinpachi —¿Todo bien?

—Si —afirmó, después de mirar brevemente hacia el lugar en donde creyó haberla visto, solo para encontrarlo vacío.

A pesar de que el muchacho, después de la muerte de Gintoki se había convertido en alguien más apático, pareció volver al Shinpachi anterior, mirándole con ojos de compasión, como si supiera lo que él sentía sin necesidad de hablar o de preguntar nada.

—Sabes, los estuve buscando por un buen rato. Kondo-san me dijo que le gustaría ver a mi hermana cuando la hubiesen estabilizado —eso explicaba el hecho de él estar ahí, pero, mucho más importante que eso, él no se habría detenido a explicarle nada si no estuviese intentando hacerlo algo —. Así que pensé que hoy era un buen momento…

Si había alguien de quien China se despediría antes de irse de ese desolado lugar, sería de Shimura Otae. Por supuesto, ella estaría un buen rato con la mujer antes de irse definitivamente, y si él iba al hospital, de seguro se la encontraría y era lo último que deseaba hacer, porque entonces todas sus afirmaciones de estar bien con lo que estaba pasando se irían directo al retrete.

—Por supuesto, puedes venir si quieres y-

—Oye —interrumpió.

—¿Qué?

—Córtalo.

El joven de la Yorozuya abrió de más los ojos, en una expresión de sorpresa. —¿De qué hablas?

—En serio —Sougo suspiró —. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Es esto una especie de conspiración rara?

Shinpachi también suspiró, derrotado. —Bueno, Kagura no ha sido muy normal en estos días, y Hime-sama tuvo la loca idea de que hacer que se vea contigo podría lograr que ella dejara la estúpida idea que tiene de abandonar la Tierra.

Por supuesto, algo así tendría que venir de la mente de la sádica exprincesa. Y el chico Shimura no podía negarse a algo que ella pedía—como, de hecho, les pasaba a muchos—.

—Traté de explicarle que eso no funcionaría con ustedes, pero ella es muy terca a veces. Se puso muy rara y llorosa y dijo que no podía permitir que ustedes dos fueran infelices.

—¿Y eso a ti qué? —Shinpachi lo miró, sin entender muy bien la pregunta —. ¿Qué te importa si China se va o no? Hasta donde sabía, ustedes están peleando.

Shinpachi sonrió con nostalgia. —Si, lo estamos. Pero eso no quiera decir que quiera que se vaya —se encogió de hombros —. Kagura me sigue importando, y definitivamente _él_ me reprocharía en algún momento por no cuidarla como se debe.

Sorprendentemente, para Sougo, la verdad de esa afirmación le picó un poco. No le gustó, pero reconoció que, si hubiese sido el caso, Danna también lo haría responsable y definitivamente se lo reprocharía a él también—e incluso, probablemente le daría una paliza—.

El chico Shimura pareció darse cuenta del repentino cambio de humor y se encogió de hombros amablemente. —Bueno, supongo que iré a buscar a Kondo-san —anunció, comenzando a caminar, pero se detuvo de nuevo —. ¿Quieres que le diga algo a Kagura?

Okita se acomodó el sombrero, listo para ir a vagar por el camino. —No —y se alejó rápidamente.

El de lentes negó con la cabeza, avanzando hasta llegar a la entrada del terreno en donde se estaba alojando temporalmente el Shinsengumi.

—Bueno, por lo menos ya te libras de él, ¿no? Siempre dijiste que era un dolor en el culo —dijo, apoyándose momentáneamente en un poste —. Tu no quieres salir lastimada, y él tampoco. Si ninguno da su brazo a torcer, están perdidos.

Desde el tejado, se lanzó una persona. Lo único que Shinpachi pudo visualizar fue un paraguas morado. —¿Por qué demonios debería importarme? No debería. No es así. Sólo déjalo ya.

—¿Y entonces por qué estás aquí?

Ella no respondió. Simplemente siguió caminando.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Tengo que comprarle croquetas a Sadaharu.

El chico se encaminó de nuevo para buscar a Kondo, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Kagura siempre había sido una mentirosa terrible.

* * *

 **Debo disculparme profundamente por no actualizar nada, pero hubo razones de peso que me impidieron hacerlo. La más importante de ellas fue que mi pc le dio por morir, y pues tuve que llevarlo a reparación (porque por supuesto, no iba a perder ningún archivo importante), y como aquello ocurrió antes de navidad, no lo podían entregar a tiempo y después fue año nuevo y no pude hacer nada sin tener a mi fiel y bello amigo conmigo.**

 **Ahora que ya está en condiciones estables (igual, tendré que comprar uno nuevo, porque no aguantará), pude editar lo que ya tenía escrito y salir de las sombras xD**

 **¡Ahora si, los abandono! ¡Nos leemos en el transcurso de esta semana! :D**


	5. Quinta parte

**¿Aún hay alguien aquí? jajajajajaja xD**

 **Soy una persona horrible. Debí haber terminado este fic hace rato, sabiendo que tengo todos los capítulos ya escritos, pero ni siquiera sé por qué me alejé tanto de FanFiction últimamente. No sé si quizá quería tomar un respiro de mis fics multicap, pero trataré de terminar los que ya tengo terminados en el borrador, siendo este uno de ellos.**

 **Este cap es especial, porque se centra en el punto de vista de Kagura, y como ha sobrellevado toda esta mierda y por qué demonios tomó la decisión de largarse de buenas a primeras. Espero haber podido detallar con precisión la razones que tuvo, y pues nada más, los dejo con el cap.**

* * *

 **Parte cinco.**

.

.

.

—Kagura-chan —no respondió al llamado —. Kagura-chan —finalmente, Otae tuvo que hablar más fuerte de lo que hubiese querido para llamar la atención completa de la bermellón —. Kagura-chan, ¿dónde está tu cabeza ahora?

Cuando sus ojos azules se fijaron en la mujer en la cama y sus oídos registraron el hecho de que hace mucho que estaba siendo llamada, se dio cuenta de lo idiota que podría haber parecido.

—Te toca —dijo Tae, levantando las cartas de su mano para enfatizar su punto.

—Si, sí; no lo olvidé —dijo, asintiendo con confianza. Lo _había_ olvidado, pero no importaba. Tenía que actuar como si hubiera estado pensando en el juego, así que ella solo tomó una carta al azar y la tiró.

—Bueno, eso me hace la ganadora, otra vez —anunció la mujer mayor, dándose cuenta de que Kagura realmente no había estado prestando atención a nada.

—¿Qué? —ella resopló, olvidando su fachada de niña ruda por un momento y caso volviendo a la Kagura de hace algunos años —. Exijo la revancha, Anego.

—Ya hemos tenido tres juegos.

¿Tres juegos? ¿Habían jugado tres veces? ¿Cómo perdió la noción del tiempo así? ¿Y cómo demonios había perdido tres veces seguidas contra Otae, cuando ella era la Reina en los juegos de cartas? Eso fue un racord bastante triste para solo un día.

Bueno, no es como que su cabeza estuviese en el juego, de todos modos.

Y a pesar de que tuvo un buen maestro en el juego…

 _—China, ¿alguna vez has jugado cartas?_

La bermellón cerró los ojos con fuerza, creyendo que, si lo hacía, se desvanecerían los recuerdos inútiles. Aunque, de hecho, sus intentos resultaron siendo aun más inútiles.

Había intentado perder el tiempo a través de métodos diferentes hasta que fuera la hora exacta en el que su barco—el único que se atrevía a ir a Edo tal y como estaba en esa situación—llegara a la Tierra y ella podría irse. Había comprado un montón de comida para Otae—más de la que ella podría comer—, se había atragantado de sukonbu—a pesar de que no lo había comido en años—, había ojeado una revista vieja, paseado a Sadaharu y finalmente le había instruido a Tama y la vieja Otose como debían cuidar del Inugami adecuadamente hasta su—aún no lo sabe—regreso. Finalmente, había caminado sin rumbo, hasta que se encontró en el hospital. No había planeado despedirse de nadie, pero Otae… ella simplemente no podía irse sin verla una última vez, al menos viva.

Sin embargo, no importaba todo lo que había hecho y todo el tiempo que había desperdiciado, su cerebro estaba atascado en el Sádico. Fue relativamente fácil para ella no pensar en él unos días atrás, pero el día anterior, cuando habló con Soyo por última vez—porque la exprincesa no iba a dejarla ir sin un buen argumento—y esa tarde, cuando escuchó la conversación de él con Shinpachi, él fue todo en lo que pudo pensar. Era como si su subconsciente estuviese organizando una revuelta.

 _—¿Quieres que le diga algo a Kagura?_

 _—No._

Eso había sido como una patada para sus entrañas. Ella realmente se había escabullido en el lugar en donde sabía que el Shinsengumi se estaba escondiendo temporalmente solo para verlo. No planeaba hablar con él, pero tampoco planeó escucharlo decir aquello con esa voz llena de indiferencia.

 _—Papi una vez me dijo que a veces el amor empieza después de pasar por la cama._

 _Levantó una ceja castaña, tratando de descifrar el mensaje oculto. Por un demonio, ella no iba a decírselo con las palabras exactas._

 _—Lo que sea._

Todo lo que obtuvo fueron esas palabras y un encogimiento de hombros.

Ella prácticamente le había escupido su corazón frágil en la cara y él prácticamente se había hecho el imbécil.

Kagura no estaba dispuesta a atarse emocionalmente a alguien de nuevo. Dolía mucho cuando alguien importante se iba y, aunque pudo estar dispuesta a darlo todo por él, era difícil saber si el castaño haría lo mismo, y eso la asustó.

 _—Sádico, creo que no hay nada más que me mantenga atada a la Tierra._

 _—Es tu vida, China. Haces con ella lo que se te da la gana._

Ese maldito imbécil.

Ella no iba a darlo todo, cuando él no iba a darle nada.

—Kagura-chan —de nuevo, la voz de Otae la sacó de su agujero negro de pensamiento —. ¿Podría por favor traerme algo de agua?

Al parecer, Otae seguía siendo tan perceptiva como siempre, porque seguro intuyó, Kagura podría estar segura, que ella necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

La chica asintió. —Vuelvo enseguida.

Los pensamientos lograron disiparse un poco en el trayecto hacia una maquina expendedora para comprar agua, y de vuelta a la habitación de Tae. Sin embargo, no podía esperar menor de la mujer que alguna vez tuvo cabello castaño, porque a pesar de estar enferma, se sentó firme, rígida; lista para dar una conferencia.

—Estás huyendo.

Su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido, que temió que su caja torácica no pudiese contenerlo en su lugar.

Respiró hondo para calmarse y, tratando de sonar lo más causal que pudo, dijo:

—No sé de qué me estás hablando.

Tae medio sonrió. —Ah, ¿no? Ojos rubíes, cabello largo castaño, sádico, es incluso atractivo… ¿Eso te refresca la memoria?

—Yo… —realmente no tenía nada que decir. Era imposible ocultarle algo a ella.

—No voy a decirte que no te vayas —sonó realmente dulce y comprensiva —. Pero si te estás yendo para protegerte de las emociones que tienes, y no estás segura de que él corresponda, entonces debes saber que no servirá de nada. No hasta que corrobores que lo que tu sientes, él también lo siente. El no saberlo simplemente te atormentará por siempre.

Oh, demonios, ella tenia miedo de que le importara demasiado y que a él no le importara nada. ¿Qué tenía de malo que ella quisiera protegerse?

—No lo hace —dijo, con convicción, o por lo menos deseando que así sonara —. No le importa, y francamente, es mejor así.

—¿Le preguntaste?

Ella no le dijo lo que su papá le había dicho hace algún tiempo por nada. No era la mejor manera de revelar sentimientos, pero venga si él era tan inteligente como presumía, podría haber leído entre letras. Ella no le iba a decir "te quiero" directamente. Por eso, cuando le dijo que se quería largar, en realidad no era más que un impulso, porque no lo estaba planeando realmente. Sin embargo, él se mostró indiferente. Demonios, incluso le golpeó la cara después de su " _Es tu vida, China. Haces con ella lo que se te da la gana"_ y le deseó que se muriera.

Pues bien, ella se iría, con su corazón casi intacto.

—No hace falta.

La Yato quería estar segura, y él no le dio esa seguridad.

Punto y final.

* * *

 **Probablemente será el único capítulo que tenga el punto de vista de Kagura. Había previsto que el capítulo 5 fuera el final, pero tuve la necesidad de explicar las razones de Kagura, y hay que pensar en el hecho de que ella, a pesar de que no lo demuestre, en la película tiene emociones inestables y frágiles debido a todo lo que ocurrió con Gin, un ancla que Kagura tenía en la Tierra. Al aferrarse emocionalmente a Sougo, como lo vimos en el fic, le hace tener miedo y por supuesto, sentir todo lo que siente por él la asusta, al punto de creer que él no siente lo mismo, y vamos, solo quería hacer su confesión a Sougo un poco confusa con eso de que el amor empieza en la cama para poder armar drama, jajajajajaja. Básicamente, toda esta mierda es un gran mal entendido.**

 **Bien, por lo tanto, me faltan dos caps y no habrá más de este fic.**

 **Gracias por ser pacientes y espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia hasta ahora.**

 **Kiry se despide, paz.**


	6. Sexta parte

**Estoy decidida a terminar este fic, jeje. Y de verdad agradezco a los que se quedaron conmigo aún después de llevar meses sin actualizar seguidamente. Tienen todo mi corazón. Aquí tenemos el penúltimo capítulo, con un Sougo emocionalmente desequilibrado, jajajajaja xD no me arrepiento.**

* * *

 **Sexta parte.**

.

.

.

Las cosas no podían estar más incómodas. Había ciertos temas de los que nunca hablaba con los miembros del Shinsengumi, y realmente sólo podía tomar la compasión de Kondo durante un tiempo limitado, por lo que no soportó estar entre tanta gente y recibir miradas de reojo cuando pensaban que él estaba distraído. Eso era patético, así que en cuando terminó de cenar, se ofreció—cosa que sorprendió a Hijikata y algunos otros miembros—a ser quien hiciera la primera guardia de la noche.

Tal vez sólo quería estar sólo en la oscuridad y blandir su espada para eliminar algo de la ansiedad de su sistema.

Fue entonces, estando solo, sin que nadie lo mirara, que se tomó un minuto para pensar en las cosas que había estado tratando—y fallando—de no pensar durante todo el día. Sougo miró hacia arriba, en donde no hacía mucho se había estado ocultando el sol, dándole paso a la luna. En algún lugar de esa maldita ciudad, había una estúpida Amanto abordando una nave para largarse de la Tierra a quien sabe dónde, y a él no le importaba, maldita sea.

¿Qué si ella se iba? Eso simplemente demostró que nunca se había interesado en nada más que en si misma. No le importaba Edo, no le importaba Shinpachi, la Princesa, la gente que la apreciaba…no le importaba él.

Ciertamente siempre supo que, a ella, él le importaba un carajo, y estuvo bien; el sentimiento era mutuo.

Realmente no le importaba nada sobre China.

 _Mentiroso_.

Bien, incluso si era una mentira y a él si le importaba, ya era tarde como para hacer algo al respecto. Y Okita Sougo no era el tipo de persona para hacer grandes dramas por cosas que le afectasen. Y Kagura no era el tipo de mujer que lo apreciaría de todas formas. Él no la atacó. Respetó su decisión. No se puso salvaje ni enojado. Ella había tomado una decisión y no había nada más por hacer.

 _Mentiroso_.

Mierda…tal vez podría haber ayudado hablar con ella sobre eso. Hace tres días, cuando ella le tiró la noticia como un baldado de agua fría.

Sus nudillos se blanquearon alrededor de la empuñadura de su katana. No había explicación para que se sintiera tan enojado en este momento. El hecho de todo el asunto era que era demasiado tarde; demasiado tarde para cualquier cosa. No importaba que estrategia se le ocurriera, no había manera de llegar a tiempo a donde sea que China estuviese abordando la maldita nave.

No es como que él estuviese pensando ir a buscarla y detenerla, de todas formas.

 _Mentiroso_.

Era estúpido. ¿Por qué haría algo así? Sólo habían dormido juntos dos veces.

 _Mentiroso._

Dos malditas veces. Sólo era consolación; nada más. Ni siquiera se veían mucho el uno al otro. Era rivales—siempre lo fueron—y eso era todo. La primera vez fue espontánea, salvaje e inapropiada que casi fue un error. La segunda vez perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces cometieron ese error en particular. Entonces él no la vería por un tiempo, pero eventualmente ella volvería. Ella siempre volvería.

Hasta que un día lo miró y como si nada le dijo que se iba. La Yato no discutió con él. El castaño tampoco hizo intentos de discutir con ella. Sólo lo aceptó, con su expresión estoica y una broma a medias, y fingió no ver—¿o tal vez se lo imaginó? —el dolor en sus ojos cuando no reaccionó a la noticia de que ella abandonaría la Tierra eventualmente.

 _—Entonces, ¿no importa?_

 _—No, China. Estamos bien._

La katana fue desenvainada rápidamente y se incrustó limpiamente en un árbol cercano hasta llegar casi a la empuñadura. El esfuerzo impulsivo lo hizo respirar con dificultad durante unos segundos, congelado en la posición que había tomado su cuerpo cuando decidió atacar el árbol. Luego se calmó, se enderezó y sacó el filo del arma sin mucho esfuerzo.

La odiaba. La odiaba en este momento. Odiaba que la bermellón se hubiese metido bajo su piel. Odiaba el estrés y la tensión que el sólo hecho de pensar en ella le causaba. Odiaba todos los problemas que _ella_ le causaba.

Idiota. Debería haberla detenido desde el principio. Incluso si no hubiera podido hacer nada para hacerla cambiar de opinión, debería haber intentado algo en primer lugar. Debería haber dicho _algo_ ; cualquier cosa. Debería haber tratado de ser suave, haberle tendido las manos vacías y haberle ofrecido cosas que no podía darle, un futuro que no estaba seguro si podía proporcionarle, asegurarle que él no se esfumaría, que él estaba con ella, que no se fuera, maldición; debería haber hecho cualquier cosa.

 _—Se honesto siempre, Sou-chan_.

Debería haber sido honesto con ella, consigo mismo y con lo que sentía, aparte de simplemente quedarse parado allí, esperando que el mundo le frotara en la cara que la mujer que realmente le _había gustado_ se encontraría muy pronto fuera de su alcance.

Pasó entonces la siguiente hora—o quizá más, no supo en realidad—no siendo él mismo. Se enojó y se frustró, y sacó toda esa energía negativa con la vegetación que lo rodeaba. El sonido de cada golpe fue algo gratificante. Le gustaba la forma en que las astillas recién cortadas volaban en todas direcciones. Revivió viejas batallas en su mente y derrotó a los enemigos hasta obtener una sangrienta pulpa de piel y huesos.

Sougo nunca perdió el control. Era demasiado indolente como para eso. Pero aquí estaba él, perdiendo el control. Se suponía que su actividad funcionaría como algún tipo de descarga emocional, pero se encontraba cada vez más frustrado. Cuanto más se alzaba la luna, más veía a la bermellón en su mente, mirándole con esos arrogantes ojos azules, retándolo. No podía creer que no le hubiera dicho nada. Se sentía como cuando estaba pequeño y había roto una tetera de su hermana: cerró los ojos, se hizo el tonto y mantuvo las dos piezas juntas, deseando, como un imbécil, que el tiempo se invirtiera y nada hubiese pasado.

Pero no lo hizo, porque la vida no funcionaba de esa manera.

Las cosas rotas se quedaban rotas.

Finalmente, se detuvo. Sus músculos le estaban gritando, su energía se había agotado y todo lo que quedaba en él era un mal sabor de boca. Retiró por última vez la katana del tronco, y miró momentáneamente el corte que allí quedó, preguntándose cuantas veces en su vida—o lo que quedaba de ella—pasaría al lado de este árbol y vería el corte que le recordaría todas las cosas que no había hecho.

Okita había tenido suficiente.

Actuar sobre las emociones no conduciría a nada más que problemas.

Kagura no era más que problemas.

El _amor_ no era más que problemas.

Si, está bien, él lo admitía; ella estaba loca y un poco rota, y él estaba ridículamente enamorado de ella. Pero ya no importaba si lo admitía para sí mismo o para cualquier otra persona. De todas formas, ya era tarde.

Por una vez, estaba harto de ser Okita Sougo.

* * *

 **¿Sougo dejará su orgullo e irá a buscar a Kagura?**

 **¿Kagura lo buscará a él?**

 **¿Alguien les va a echar una mano a este par de bobos?**

 **¿Si habrá verdaderamente un final feliz? xD**

 **Espero subir el último cap antes del lunes, y así continuaré con mis otros fics. Quizá Before I die, que lo tengo abandonando hace rato xD Espero compensar tanta angustia en el siguiente cap.**


	7. Séptima parte

**Ya sé que no merezco perdón, jeje xD con próximo lunes quería decir el próximo diciembre :v lo importante es que no dejo las historias inconclusas, por más que me demore en actualizarlas. ¡Los dejo con el cap final!**

* * *

 **Parte siete.**

.

.

.

Se recostó en contra del árbol al que le había infringido todo el daño para descargar sus emociones y miró hacia el cielo, que revelaba estrellas tenues, las cuales brillaban por momentos, y pensó, ya con la mente más calmada, seriamente en sus posibilidades, sólo para finalmente suspirar irritado; cansado de la situación, de sus pensamientos, de sí mismo.

Al mirar que Yamazaki ya se acercaba al lugar, supo que su turno de vigilancia ya había terminado, así que se levantó, e ignoró al hombre que quedó un poco confundido—y quizá conmocionado—ante la escena de destrucción que veía alrededor del castaño.

—¿T-todo tranquilo, Okita-san? —preguntó, tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

—Si —fue su corta respuesta —. Me voy a descansar.

Caminó de regreso al complejo en medio de la noche tranquila, en donde todos los miembros del Shinsengumi dormitaban, dirigiéndose a la que habían asignado como su habitación, y resolvió firmemente no amar nunca más nada en la vida. Por el momento, no parecía algo difícil de hacer, pues al parecer, estaba maldito o algo. Las personas que amaba terminaban dejándolo, una muestra muy clara era su propia hermana.

Cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras para llegar a su habitación, sus pensamientos eran tan miserables que realmente creyó que no había salido de su arranque de frustración, porque estaba pensando en emborracharse seriamente con el único propósito de emborracharse seriamente y de esa forma, apagar su cerebro. Estaba realmente harto de pensar.

Puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta, giró, empujó y escuchó el crujido de la madera del piso soportando su peso. Entró y cerró detrás de él y, mirando alrededor de la habitación en busca del futón, sus ojos aterrizaron en el mechón de cabello bermellón que parecía casi brillar contra la luz de la luna. Entonces los zafiros ojos de la mujer causante de su desdicha se fijaron en su persona, y durante los próximos sesenta segundos de silencio completo se quedó tan quieto como una piedra, como si estuviera atrapado en algún tipo de hechizo.

 _¿Qué demonios?_

Cuando se recuperó un poco y su sangre no latía con fuerza en sus oídos y de hecho corroboró que sus pulmones inhalaban y exhalaban el aire como se suponía que debían hacer, se movió robóticamente, dejando la katana en una esquina de la habitación. Cada poco segundos tenía que recordarse a sí mismo respirar, a pesar de que se veía perfectamente tranquilo. Kagura no se movió desde donde estaba, sentada con las rodillas flexionadas, con sus brazos alrededor.

Esto era irreal.

Ya había enloquecido finalmente.

Él no quería mirarla. No quería hablarle; no quería tocarla, porque si lo hacía y resultaba que ella realmente no estaba ahí, la decepción podría seriamente matarlo. Sin embargo, el castaño caminó hacia ella. Se detuvo justo cuando estuvo frente a ella. La Yato nunca dejó de mirarlo, pero tampoco dio indicios de querer moverse de su lugar. Pues bien, si esto era una fantasía, parecía bastante real. O sólo su maldito subconsciente estaba tan dañado que decidió por su cuenta empezar a imaginar que China estaba allí con él. Quien sabe, el cerebro humano podía hacer cosas impresionantes.

—No soy un maldito fantasma, idiota —Kagura habló, y entonces Okita supo que realmente ella estaba ahí, ahora. Tan real que casi dolía, y la pregunta inevitable fue:

¿Por qué?

¿Qué pasó?

¿Qué quería ella?

 _¿Por qué demonios se quedó?_

Tenía la garganta seca repentinamente, y se estaba debatiendo entre golpearla y después abrazarla, o abrazarla y después golpearla.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que ella emitió esa sencilla oración confirmándole que, de hecho, no estaba loco. Así qué, dándose cuenta de que ella no diría nada más, Okita decidió hablar, porque había algunas preguntas que no iban a quedar sin respuesta toda a noche.

—Podría no estar en lo correcto —comenzó a hablar, sorprendido de que su voz sonase un poco ronca —, pero podría haber entendido que estabas en un barco rumbo a no se qué parte.

—Si —dijo, despreocupada, mirando el cielo nocturno por medio de la ventana —. También tenía entendido eso.

 _¿Qué mierda?_

Sougo rodó los ojos, empezando a creer que debía golpearla primero. —¿Entonces qué? ¿Simplemente cambiaste de planes?

La bermellón asintió. —Digamos que un tipo con aroma a cigarrillo y pulmones probablemente podridos me hizo entender algo.

—¿Y eso es…? —incitó a que ella continuara, queriendo verdaderamente entender su forma retorcida de pensar.

— _"Duele tener a una persona en tu corazón, sin poder tenerla en tus brazos. Así que niña china, no seas estúpida como yo. No hagas algo de lo que realmente te arrepentirás más temprano que tarde. Es probable que él no venga después de todo, y a pesar que no lo demuestre, está sufriendo"._ Y fue en ese momento en el que pensé que el estúpido del Sádico estaba mal y realmente me preocupé, y me di cuenta que me importaba. Entonces, después de lidiar con mierda emocional, aquí estoy.

Sougo la escuchó, creyendo que, por una vez, entendió al bastardo de Hijikata. Quizá se vio reflejado en ellos y quiso remediarlo de alguna forma. Consideraría reducir las veces que intentaba matarlo por día.

—Entonces —ella continuó —, vengo a despedirme.

Esto…esto se sentía mucho peor.

Y no estaba tomando nada de esto.

No estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando, pero estaba seguro de que no la iba a dejar irse sin realmente decirle toda la verdad acerca de como se sentía. Sougo se acercó lentamente a Kagura, sentándose lo suficientemente cerca, pero sin invasión de su espacio personal. Al menos ella no se apartó de él. Observó un mechón de cabello bermellón fuera de lugar, y levantó la mano para apartarlo de su frente con el pulgar mientras la miraba fijamente, evaluando sus expresiones. A pesar de que se puso tensa, no hizo nada para evitar que la tocara. Entonces, el castaño trazó el costado de suave mejilla y ella cerró los ojos lentamente.

—No voy a despedirme de quien no quiero que se vaya —él dijo finalmente, haciendo que la Yato abriera los ojos abruptamente. Nunca había dicho algo tan sincero como lo que acaba de expresarle a la chica.

Kagura abrió la boca para hablar, pero ningún sonido fue emitido. No obstante, frunció el ceño y palmeó la mano de Okita—que aún seguía en su cara—lejos. Después se puso de pie de un salto.

—¿Y ahora qué mierda te pasa, China? —preguntó, casi alarmado. Si ella se fuera ahora sin decirle por qué, él no sabía cómo demonios lograría que ella volviera alguna vez. Por lo tanto, él también se levantó y rápidamente se puso entre ella y la puerta —. Te estoy hablando, maldita sea.

No era como si el pudiera detenerla si Kagura realmente quería irse, pero por lo menos eso le daría algunos minutos más para aclarar las cosas con esa idiota. Sin embargo, olvidó que cuando la Yato se sentía acorralada o frustrada, elegía solo un camino: la violencia. Rápidamente ella tomó su sombrilla y la apuntó hacia él.

—Sal del camino, Sádico —gruñó.

—No —a pesar de que tenía obviamente la desventaja si se iban a los golpes, pues su arma estaba lejos de él, no tenía la intención de ceder ante ella. No sin una verdadera explicación.

La bermellón, por naturaleza, era más fuerte que él, pero si algo había quedado claro durante años de constantes riñas entre ellos, era que Okita Sougo era perfectamente capaz de seguirle el ritmo, por lo que no fue ninguna sorpresa cuando él detuvo su ataca con la pierna, moviéndose por detrás de ella y tomándola bruscamente de las muñecas.

Ella intentó apartarse bruscamente, pero él solo la apretó más fuerte, doblando su brazo derecho de forma dolorosa. —¿Quieres que nos lastimemos, china? Perfecto. Pero tu y tu maldito trasero no se largan de aquí hasta que me respondas por qué demonios tomaste esa decisión de irte, porque la verdad no entiendo nada.

Eso pareció enfurecerla más, cosa que hizo que lograra soltarse de su agarre. Segundos después una patada bastante dolorosa aterrizó en el abdomen del castaño, mandándolo a estrellarse contra la pared al otro lado de la habitación.

—¡¿Cómo demonios presumes ser tan inteligente?! ¡Eres un perfecto imbécil!

Okita se puso de pie y tomó su espada para recibir el ataque de Kagura. —¡Por lo menos no soy un maldito simio sin cerebro que busca arreglar todo con violencia!

—¡Pero si eres un maldito Sádico que no entiende el corazón de una dama! —logró evadir el filo de la espada por poco.

—¡¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso?! —la inestabilidad que tuvo por evadir el ataque la dejó indefensa un segundo, el cual fue aprovechado por el expolicía para darle una patada que la hizo atravesar la ventana y caer directamente hacia el jardín, fuera del lugar.

Se sentó inmediatamente, y lo miró desde abajo. —¡¿Y yo qué sé?! ¡Tu cerebro lleno de mierda nadie lo entiende! ¡¿Cómo es posible que te diga como me siento acerca de…esta cosa rara que tenemos, y te valga una mierda?! —al parecer, no estaba en los planes de Kagura decirle eso, porque tan pronto como las palabras salieron, ella enrojeció y se tapó la boca.

¿Qué?

¿Dónde?

¿Cómo?

 _¿Cuándo?_

 _—Papi una vez me dijo que a veces el amor empieza después de pasar por la cama._

¿Podría ser que…?

Mierda.

La ira se disipó y él entendió por qué ella estaba tan violenta y molesta. Se tomó un momento para digerir esto. Kagura debería realmente aprender a hacer mejores confesiones porque, a pesar de que él era un hombre listo, no lo era mucho cuando se trataba de mujeres—mucho menos mujeres Amanto—y leer entre líneas no era verdaderamente su fuerte. Él saltó por la ventana y se acercó a donde ella ya se encontraba de pie.

—China, eres realmente estúpida.

—¡¿Y yo por qué-

Tal vez besarla en ese momento no era la mejor de sus ideas, pero toda la situación le resultó hasta graciosa. Podrían haberse ahorrado bastante sufrimientos y dolores de cabeza si tan sólo ella hubiese dicho las cosas directamente. Bueno, también pudo haberlo hecho él, así que ambos eran igualmente responsables por su estupidez.

Tan fugaz como había empezado el beso, terminó. La bermellón se alejó un poco, con la confusión pintada en sus facciones.

—Un mensaje realmente encriptado, China.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué demonios esperas que haga?

Pues bien, si ella encontró la forma de admitir sus sentimientos hacia él de esa manera tan retorcida, él también podría encontrar la suya. Aunque no era tan difícil entenderlo, y esperaba que su cerebro de maní pudiese captar el mensaje.

—Quédate. Sólo…quédate conmigo.

—¿Y eso es todo? —Kagura parecía escéptica ante sus palabras.

—Si, eso es todo —Sougo se acercó una vez más a la Yato, pegando su frente a la de ella —. ¿Necesito convencerte?

—¿Convencerme? —ella medio sonrió —. Sádico idiota. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era decir la palabra.

Y este, se convirtió en otro momento con ella que Okita recordaría repetidamente. Sólo que esta vez, sin sentirse vacío por dentro.

.

.

.

 _Fin_

* * *

 **Realmente me siento a gusto con el desarrollo de la historia, y se los dije, terminaría con un final bonito. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por estar pendientes del fic. Siempre me llenan de amor el corazón :3**

 **Felices fiesta les desea Kiry, paz~**


End file.
